A Trip Down Memory Lane
by j.d.y
Summary: Kagome has some big news for Hiei, so she goes to relax, but she ends up remembering her past. oneshot. HieiXKagome


A Trip Down Memory Lane

HieiXKagome

Slipping her eyes over the roses, the spring, and every other beauty it had to offer. The many different color roses were beautiful, the red ones seemed to be bold next to the black ones. It made her happy to sit among roses, seeming to be forgotten among them. She was away from the rest of the world, no one noticed her among the world. She spring bubbled next to her, the calm sound covering the noise of her breathing. You would never notice her there, she was invisible among the living. The flowers covered her smell, she seemed to dissapear from this world. With a huff she layed onto her back, enjoying the way the hard marble stone felt against her back. She dipped her hand into the spring's crystal clear water, laughing to her self as she imagined falling in. Her blue-grey eyes settled over the water, pondering the idea of just jumping in. This was her place, where no danger had ever came looking for her. Many dangers had came into her life. So many had tried to kill her, yet here she never had to worry. All of her fears were gone, she could relax peacefully. Her long black hair created a silutte for her to lay back on. The contast to her pale skin, beautiful. She eased her feet into the water, the cool water cooling her hot spring. She slid the rest of her body in, ignoring her wet clothes. She finally remembered that they were there, taking them off.

She turned her thoughts back to all the dangers of her past and the dangers of now. How she had went after the Shikon no Tama jewel shards with her friends. How many times she had gotten injuries because of it worrying her mother each time. How the danger of just being Kikyou's incarnation seemed to put her in even more danger as the clay pot priestess came back and tried to get her soul back. How her hanyou had tried to kill her once he lost control of himself. She couldn't have used her powers against him, no, he ment to much to her. He hadn't killed her, he had apologized. She loved all the times they had played around, had picnicks, gotten captured, and just did stupid things.

How could she not miss Sango? Her adopted sister, the demon extermenator with a fiery temper. The one who was so loyal to her friends, who helped Kagome out when she really needed her help. Who she could talk to about all her problems. When they would relax in the hotsprings, worrying over some prevented monk trying to peek. Or when Sango would slap said monk, yelling "Hentai". The red hand print on the Miroku's face. She loved Miroku like a brother. He was like an older brother who always kept her safe, even when he would sometimes touch her butt. His perverted ways made her laugh at sometimes and at others made her mad. Like the first time she had met him and she had been trying to get off of him and he had rubbed her butt. He and his cursed wind tunnel, that worried him and the others so much. At least it was now closed. He could live a happy life with Sango. they were destined to be together. He was always on her side, he understood how she felt about Inuyasha and he tried to help her. God how she missed those two. Shippo, her adorable kit. His pranks, his hyper energy. She missed him so much, he was like a son to her. She wondered if he was still alive. He was a demon, he could still be alive. She remembered how he loved lollypops and how he loved to torment Inuyasha with pranks. He clung to her, he was like a fixture to her side. He slept cuddled against her, he never left her side. He never got bored with her company. He was her kit, she protected him with her own life. He was her kit, she loved him. Kirara was a demon too. She missed her little cat demon friend. The demon had saved her life several times and always had her best interest at heart. She was so loyal to them all. Oh how she loved her cat companion. The cat demon had never been the main component but she was always a part of it important. You could explain your problems to her and the cat demon would look at you like she understood and just her eyes put you at ease. She even missed the old miko, Kaede. The old miko had become like a grandmother to her. She had trained Kagome to become a proper miko, making her be able to feel like she actully helped everyone else. The woman had always offered her help to the group. She was so sweet and nice. By helping their injuries, or giving them advice, or just listening to their problems. She missed her beloved hanyou, Inuyasha. She had loved him, he was her everything. She would have gladly died for him. He had been her protector, she knew no one would harm her, as long as he was around. She could stand in the face of danger and not be afraid because he stood next to her. she made her feel special and happy, and just plain wonderful. His smiles erased all her troubles and she focus only on him. He had broke her heart over and over, yet she had still loved him. He was everything for her. She had taught him that he could be loved even if he was a half demon, even when everyone else hated him. she would always be there, even when he wanted to kill her. She couldn't leave his side. When they had finally killed Naraku, she had been put into hell for three days. Inuyasha had come for her eventully, and she had saw her friends for a few minutes before the the well seemed to pull her into it, never allowing her to go back through it again. She had cried for months.

She had been safe for a few months, no demons, no adventure, and no danger. She loved to be in danger, to be saved by a demon, or her friends. She loved it, because it ment that she was at least with her friends. It was more to her liking that way. She had gone through months of boring school, til it all had passed into three years. She graduated high school, moving out of the shrine, just to many memories. She got a job, not really caring about her future, just wanting to try to keep her mind out of the past. When finally she had ran into them.

She had been jogging home from work one day. She wasn't tired in the slightest. Her body was toned with muscle. She had just passed the park, when she sensed many demons, and they weren't weak either. She raced towards it not even thinking of her own safety. She didn't care, she was going to see demons! Her mind had sped up in happiness. She for once in three years was truly happy. She finally got there, seeing the sight. Four boys were fighting a large mass of demons. She realized after a second that they weren't boys though. The one with long red hair was a kitsune demon, but something was off, he had two souls in one body. She shrugged it off, it wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen, so why should she care? Another boy with geled black hair was was a hanyou. Well he had alot of demon in him, it wasn't really a perfect mix, unlike Inuyasha's blood. He was strong, much stronger than Inuyasha. So was the red headed boy, but the black haired boy was stronger still. The tall boy with broad shoulders was completely human, she was sure. He had high spirit power, one of the strongest she had ever seen. She could tell that he could see ghosts, demons, and probley do many things. He would probley notice her first she thought. The last boy she noticed took her breath away. He had black hair that seemed to defy gravity, with a white patch of hair in the front. His crimson eyes seemed to memsorize her. He was a fire demon, mixed with ice demon, that she was sure. Kagome could tell that he used his fire element the most. She could tell what was under the seal on his right arm, the black dragon. She could feel the jagan on his forehead. He was a mystery to her, everyone had often told her that she had the curosity of a kitsune, and she intended to figure out the strange boy and his friends. She hadn't noticed the demon creeping up on her, til it had coiled around her, making her scream. The boys had turned their heads in that direction to see who or what was there. She had simply placed her hand on the snake demons body and purified it in a instant, falling to the ground. The red head and the hybrid demon had realized what she was in a second. She had quickly drew the knife she held in her purse and charging it with miko energy threw it, she used her miko energy to make it hit all the demons, purifing them all. After the knife had returned to her hands, she had walked up to the boys, giggling. She was her old self for a second. But in another second she had fell through something landing on something squishy. She had landed on Hiei. he had grumled at the her to get off.

That was when she had met the prince of the spirit world, Koenma. She had also met the spirit dectectives, Keonma had asked her who she was. She had giggled, before opening a portal herself and jumped through it, leaving behind five surpirsed boys.

-Flashback-

_She sat down, she had used so much power. Who knew opening a portal from the spirit world was so tiring? Kagome looked down at her coffee table, cleaning it off. She was a perfectionist, she was happy. Yet a question playing in her head. Why had she run away? She knew the answer. She was afraid that she would grow attached and that they would suddenly just leave her. She couldn't deal with that, not again. She couldn't be heart broken again. Her foot steps were heard as she made her way into the kitchen. She quickly made herself a bowl of cereal, already feeling the energy coming from the livingroom. They were there. She walked back into her livingroom, the boys from earlier there. Koenma sat in a chair, crossed legged. Yusuke occupied her couch with Kurama, while Kuwubara sat on the floor playing with her cat. Hiei leaned against her wall, watching her._

_ " What do you want? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? I think I saved your butts from alot of work back there." Kagome said, sneering the word 'you' everytime she said it. They all looked up at her. Hiei was trying to use his jagan to read her mind, but he couldn't get past her boundaries. Kagome gave him a glare. " Stop that, I don't want you in my head. You are not going to get in, so stop wasting your energy. If you doing stop trying, you'll end up with a nasty headache." She added on. _

_" Shut up onna. I don't take orders from humans." Hiei growled, who was this human to order him around. Sure she interested him, but that was one thing. Koenma cleared his throat, getting their attention.  
_

_" Please we just want to know who you are. You are a miko and there hasn't been a miko in many years. So please stop being so diffucult. You have done nothing wrong. We just think that you might be a good ally. So just calm down. We told you our names earlier and where you were, so please just tell us your name. And maybe answer a few questions." Koenma said, trying to calm the situation. She was a powerful and probley could kill three of his spirit dectectives with a flick of her fingers. He didn't want that. He watched her smile at him, he was confused.  
_

_" Kagome. I know there aren't many mikos anymore. I don't need or want allies. The only people I would ally with are dead. I will not hang with demons again. And when it comes to me taking orders from you, I would never. I take orders from no one. I have my own life now and I wish to be left alone. I did my duty to this planet once, I have no need or want to do that again. So please go leave me alone. I bet your father could tell you about me. I met your father a long time ago, he knows me, and if he hopes to try to lure me into saving the world again, he had better get ready to have my fist down his throat." Kagome said, smiling. Her smile growning dangerous, as she allowed her miko energies to flare, daring any of them to try and get near her.  
_

_" You know my father? He hasn't had an audiance with a miko in five hundred years. And that was over the Shikon no Tama. You couldn't possibly have meet my father. So I don't know what you are talking about." Koenma yellied, losing his patience with her. Who was this girl to treat him this way?  
_

_" Hey toddler! Should we just capture her?" Yusuke yelled, forgetting that she was a miko. Not really realizing the danger.  
_

_" Yusuke not even you would do well against her. She would kill you by just touching you. The only one who would have a chance against her would be Kuwubara." Kurama said, his glance falling on the miko. The way she was smiling, scared him. She looked kinda like a kitsune who was hiding something. _

_" So you know of me? You know of the jewel, the struggle over it. How many lives were lost over the jewel. How I lost all my friends when I couldn't go back through the well anymore. I will not be involved with the spirit world anymore. I just want to see my demon friends again, but that will never happen. Just to see the people I concidered my family. It was me your father talked to. I traveled through time then. We destroyed Naraku and what did I get but a see ya. You can't see all the people you care for anymore. Haha.'' Kagome stared bitterly at them. Koenma snapped his head up in shock at the miko. Her tale was right. Now that he looked at her it was the same miko just three years older. He wanted to scream I'm sorry. He had just yelled at the most powerful miko of all time. _

_" Lady Kagome! It's you. You had dissapeared, and no one but father knew where you went. I wondered where you had went. You left behind all those who you loved. Please I beg of you forgive me. I didn't mean to anger you." Koenma cried, bowing down to her. His father was going to kill him, for disrespecting her. He hoped he would be forgiven. He was surpirsed when a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of his bow. He stared into the face of a smiling Kagome.  
_

_" Do not worry about it. I shouldn't have yelled at you. My friends are a sore spot. I miss them so much. I knew that when I completed the jewwl, I'd probley never see them again. You have no reason to be sorry. Just trest me like you would anyone else. I am nothing special." Kagome said, her smile, returning to her old one, happy. Yusuke busted out laughing, he had never seen Koenma bow and the miko's reaction was funny. She han't rubbed it in his face. Kuwubara was laughing with Yusuke as well. Kurama sat surprised to disscover who the women infront of them as well. Hiei stared at the miko, wanting to very much pribe her mind. His respect for her growing. He wanted to fight her now and see how strong she was.  
_

_" So Kagome will you get me some of that cereal? Please?" Yusuke asked, hungry. His stomach growled showing how hungry he was. Kagome turned and smiled at him.  
_

_" Sure, does anyone else want anything?" She asked.  
_

-End of Flasback-

Kagome relaxed further into the water, happy about her new friends. She loved them all very much. They were like brothers to her, well except Hiei. He was more along the lines of her mate. It had been after she had meet Shippo, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, and a few of the other demons she had met in the past again in the demon world. She had been so happy to see them, tackling them all to the ground. The spirit decectives had waited behind her waiting her, trying to figure out who these demons were. Finally after introducing them, she had asked where Inuyasha was. Her heart had broke again. When she had saw them she had hoped to be back with her dear Inuyasha. He had died saving Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo saying that he couldn't lose his friends. He told them that if they ever say Kagome again to tell her that he loved her to try and be safe, for him. She had run off and cried her eyes out.

-Flashback-

_Her tears flowed down her face. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, her head on her knees. She just couldn't believe that Inuyasha was dead, her beloved hanyou was gone. She didn't even sense the demon behind her.  
_

_" I'm sorry for what happened to the half-breed." A voice said, softly. Like he was just in as much pain as she was. Kagome turned around to see Hiei standing there. _

_" Hiei?" Kagome whispered, her voice shakie. She was surprised. She was grew sadder, knowing hor much she was hurting him. She knew he cared for her, but she couldn't get her mind away from Inuyasha. She was so sad that he had died. She cared for Hiei, loved him, but a piece of her heart was given to the hanyou. Hiei continued to stand there, his heart beating in his chest. He had hated the hanyou, even though they had never meet. Just because he held her affection, her love. They would never meet, he was dead, and the effect on Kagome was painful to watch. His own heart tore to see how much she was down becuse the hanyou had died. He didn't know what to say when she called his name. He felt sorry for all the times he wished the hanyou dead, so he would have her all to his self. _

_" Hiei. Please come sit with me, I need you here with me. I need to tell you that I love you. My heart that was holding out for Inuyasha, is torn, but I realize that I have you here. Inuyasha and I were never ment to be I accepted that a long time ago. Part of me still loved him, but a much bigger part of my loves you. So please just sit here with me. I need you. I need to have my Hiei with me. My forbidden fire-ice hybrid.'' Kagome whispered, meaning every word she said. She dried her tears with her sleeve, though more quickly flowed, but were wiped away by another hand. Hiei loomed over her, before he sat down and engulfed her in his arms. They sat like that for many hours, rocking back and forth. Hiei whispered soothing words in her ear, rubbing her back. _

_" I'm here. I'll always be here. I love you too." Hiei repeated over and over. After a little while longer, Kagome pulled back. she smiled up at him, kissing him. She leaned back, standing up. Hiei copied her.  
_

_" Thank you Hiei. Remember I will always love you." Kagome said, grabbing her hand, walkign back to camp.  
_

- End of Flashback-

She smiled to herself again. The only person who knew of her safe haven was Hiei. They were mates, so she saw no point to keep any secrets from him. She could fell his aura soming through the hidden garden. They had mated a few months after she had found out the Inuyasha had died. She was happy that he was her mate. Kagome was now twenty five. She knew as long as Hiei was alive she wouldn't age. As long as they mated, she would live. She might have been human, but now she was a demon's mate. Humans get a longer life span when they had a demon as a mate, as long as they stay together. It seemed time had changed her life so much. She had come to the garden, to remember how today was. It was ten years since she fallen down the well. It was her birthday today, and she was happy. She was happy that she had fallen down the well. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have meet her mate Hiei. She loved him so much more than she had ever loved Inuyasha. Her mate was coming now, and she knew it. She knew what he was coming for. He wanted to spend the day with her. She rememberd why she had come to her secret garden. She had come because she had wanted to relax, to calm down, before she told him.

" There you are. I was getting worried." Hiei said, sliding into the water, already naked. She never knew how he got his clothes off so fast. He began to kiss her neck, happy to have some alone time with her. He knew that everyone was throwing her a surpirse party, but he wanted to have some alone time with her before that. He moved his hands up and down her body, determined to have his way.

" Hiei I need to tell you something." Kagome said, growing aroused. She needed to tell him something, but he was making it hard to focus her thoughts. She wanted him to contiue but the need to tell him was more important.

" What is it? Can't it wait? I want you now. So just wait.'' Hiei murmured against her neck. He was going to have his way. She was his mate, and he wanted her now. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before the stupid(in his opionion)party tonight.

" Hiei, listen to me. This is important, really important." Kagome said, making him listen to her. She pulled away, staring him in his eyes. She looked up at him seriously. He knew that this was important now. So he was going to allow her to tell him.

" Okay. What do you want to tell me?" Hiei said, angry that he was being told no. He was never told no, he was spoiled. He wanted her all the time.

" Promise not to freak?" Kagome asked, scared. She had come to relax, but now her nerves seemed to return to her. She was freaking out herself. Hiei nodded, worried. He could hear her heartrate quicken, see her eyes dart. " Hiei, I'm" She let out a sigh. " I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered, she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look him in the face. This would be their first child, how would he react?

" This does not explain why we had to stop. We're having a baby, okay. But that does not explain why I am not fucking you at the moment." And with that they picked up where they left off.

* * *

i wanted to write a oneshot and here it is. i dont know if its any good or not, so please review. so if u like it or not tell me. well thanks for reading, bye.


End file.
